1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing systems, and more particularly, to compression plug systems for plumbing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing plumbing repairs or installation, plugging or capping a pipe seems to be a relatively simple operation under normal conditions. However, often times a plumber has a multitude of variables to deal with, such as, but not limited to, overcoming water pressure within the piping and the necessity to weld plugs and/or caps thereon.
Most structural construction regulations require that plumbing systems be pressure tested for leaks prior to entering service. Such tests require that sections, or complete plumbing systems, be pressurized and inspected for leaks. Often times, it is necessary to isolate a particular section of pipe for a substantial time. In addition, isolation of piping may be required for maintenance matters and safety considerations. Often times during pressurization for inspections, faucets have not been installed yet, and piping must therefore be capped to prevent pipe contents, water, from exiting the pipes. After inspection, the capping must be removed in order to mount plumbing fixtures and/or faucets thereon.
Prior art teaches welding an end-cap onto plumbing ends. This is a laborious task that requires welding equipment for mounting and removing the end-caps.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,263, issued on May 16, 2000 to Donovan, et al. for a thread-forming pipe plug. However, it differs from the present invention, because Donovan et al. teaches a combination plug and fastener for sealing in an opening in a work piece. The combination plug and fastener includes a shank having a non-helical sealing portion and a threaded portion extending from the sealing portion. The threaded portion initially enters the opening, and engages with the internal circular wall of the opening providing a first seal. The sealing portion is configured to engage against the internal wall of the opening providing a second seal.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 658,313, issued on Sep. 18, 1900 to J. A. Bernardi for a combined pipe cap and plug. However, it differs from the present invention, because Bernardi teaches a combined pipe cap and plug being formed in one piece of suitable metal and susceptible of being turned on or screwed into the end of a pipe or pipe-fitting. It comprises a portion having a threaded socket tapered or gradually reduced in diameter from its outer to its inner end, and a comparatively small portion B of circular form in cross-section exteriorly threaded and tapered from a point adjacent to the portion A, to its outer end.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 888,683, issued on May 26, 1908 to A. Andrews for a pipe closure. However, it differs from the present invention, because Andrews teaches a hollow pipe-closing plug provided with a longitudinal groove, and a wall of which is convex on an inner side of the plug. The hollow pipe-closing plug is provided with an external screw thread, a longitudinal groove, and a wall of which is convex on the inner side of said plug, and a head for receiving a wrench.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,023, issued on Jul. 30, 1957 to Baker et al. for a closure unit. However, it differs from the present invention, because Baker et al. teaches a closure structure for a pipe having an enlarged end with a cylindrical internal surface terminating at an inner end in an internal shoulder, an internal circumferential groove adjacent to an outer end of a cylindrical surface, and a ferrule having a substantially cylindrical internal surface and having an outer surface tapering outwardly and towards the center thereof and disposed in the enlarged end of the pipe. The ferrule is internally threaded and has an external diameter, substantially less than the inside diameter of the pipe end. A lower end of the ferrule rests on an internal shoulder. The ferrule has axially extending grooves in the outer periphery thereof.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.